A Real Girl Now
by Joyeaux5-10
Summary: Rudy's Friend is taught about being human by Dorian Religious group paid for an experiment they called it untouched children of eir hypotheses were; belief or knowledge of divinity is something all persons are born with. She has are hard time learning to be "normal" copyright infringement intended. Rated M from sexual content. my writing tends to be slow, check for updates
1. Chapter 1

**Untouched11: **Good morning Rudy, :) how have you been sleeping?

** White Knight7: **Much better thank you. The mediation exercises really helped.

**Untouched11:** J I'm glad, sorry I haven't been in touch lately.

** White Knight7:** Please, no need to apologize, we are both busy professionals. How are you this morning? :)

**Untouched11:** I'm great, but the important question isn't how I am, it's where I am…

** White Knight7: **…? And where would that be?

**Untouched11:** 25.6 miles from your location :) …

**Untouched11:** Well, what do you think? I'm mean wouldn't it be wonderful if we could meet?

** White Knight7:** Yes! That would be marvelous!:)

**Untouched11:** This isn't hypothetical I'm not just here working. I've decided to move here…

** White Knight7: **…

**Untouched11:** I know this is out of the blue. Well maybe not, I'd been talking to you about moving for awhile. I really have you to thank. You have been so supportive, and you were right! I feel better already! So thank you Rudy!

** White Knight7:** I'm happy for you!

**Untouched11:** So when can we meet?

** White Kight7:** …

** White Knight7:** … I will have to go over my schedule, busy fighting crime and all.

**Untouched11:** O, of course! I should really let you get to work shouldn't I?

** White Knight:** Yes off to the salt mines…

**Untouched11:** Goodbye for now Rudy, looking forward to seeing you. :)

** White Knight7:** Goodbye Zohara

"John I'm worried about Rudy, he's been acting strange."

"Rudy acting strange?" Detective Kennex's voice dripped with sarcasm "That's something I never would have expected! Are you sure you just don't like you new living arrangements?"

"I'm serous John, he has been quite, withdrawn, and has avoided talking about anything other than work."

"I think you misunderstanding the word "strange". He sounds almost normal, hell livable even."

"I think he could use our support right now."

"You know what… You're right! I will be completely supportive of you supporting Rudy! So please feel free to help your roommate out, and just know I'm backing you 100%."

"Wow John, that's very predictable of you." Dorian made a disappointed sound. John smiled as he replied

"You're welcome."

Dorian had been right, (not that John would admit it) his total change in demeanor was almost disturbing. It was hard not to take notice; John almost missed his odd attempts to be sociable. He was stiff and serious to the point of being cold.

"So, Rudy… What's new?" John shot a look at Dorian from the corner of his eye. One of Dorian's eyebrow was raised giving him a, I told you so look.

"Currently… The _acquisitions_ forms have been reformatted."

"Nah man, what about you. You seem…" Rudy's eye widened

"I knew it! You've noticed!" He looked back and forth between Dorian and John; it was hard to read what emotion Rudy was expressing. It was somewhere between horror and anticipation. "I've been more…" He was waiting for them to offer adjectives.

"Pensive…" Dorian offered.

"Yeah and thoughtful!" Dorian rolled his eyes at John's answer which was nothing more than restatement of his own.

"And…" Rudy pushed for more.

"Quite…" John added

"Quite like what? Good quite, bad quite… maybe a more professional…?"

"YES! Yes very professional!" John hoped that was what Rudy was waiting to hear. Rudy did look somewhat reassured. "Like you've got your game face on all the time." Rudy looked more concerned.

"Too serious?"

"O, No!" Dorian shook his head

"No!" John agreed. Rudy run his fingers through his hair, sighing with relief.

"We didn't mean to pry, you just didn't seem… Like yourself." Rudy's face fell at Dorian's words.

"Oh but I want to be myself! It's important to be myself; we both believe a crucial part of happiness is dependent on honesty."

"Who's we?" John narrowed his eyes

"Oh, did I say we?" Rudy avoided making eye contact.

"Why Rudy! You dog! Who is she?" It was john's turn to smile smugly, having figured out what was going on with Rudy.

"Oh she's just a friend…"

"That's not the way it sounds to me. Where did you meet her… You have met her right?" Rudy looked embarrassed.

"That's the problem; she wants to meet me… She's a wonderful person…" Rudy walked over to his computer and pulled up a picture of his mystery woman. "This is Zohara." Her hair was blond and buzzed short, big expressive brown eyes that were slightly squinted from her smiling. Her skin was a deep tan and her lips were just a little lighter than the rest of her skin tone. She wasn't beautiful in a conventional way, but still was quite striking.

"She's lovely, why don't you want to meet her?" Dorian's words were soft and his question sincere.

"I was rather happy the way things were… She just moved here, I think I might have made my life sound better than it really is. And I'm afraid I'm part of the reason she came here."

"Wow that is a strong move on her part. Are you two dating?" John was beginning to regret getting himself involved but he didn't have anything better to do at the moment.

"No… She's never been in a romantic relationship… Barely had any relationship with human men…"

"She isn't a bot, is she?" John's eyes widen

"Oh no she's human!"

"Oh, so she swings for the other team?"

"John!" Dorian chided

"No!... She was raised by bots..." The two detectives waited for more of an explanation. "A well founded religious group paid for a long term experiment they called it "untouched children of God". 20 different orphans were raised from infancy in a completely controlled environment; everything was screened to make sure they were never exposed to any religious influences. Their hypotheses were; belief or knowledge of divinity is something all persons are born with. That the proof of God is written in our DNA, and that without corruption the truth and answers of the universe would manifest themselves. However they did not get the results they had been hoping for."

"So what, bad news, there is no God after all?" John asked with a smirk.

"No, it was the message they had for them."

"Well, what was it?" He asked still smirking.

"I never asked." Rudy said vacantly. John raised his eyebrows in disbelief and shook his head. "It was one thing to have a virtual relationship... I don't know about progressing farther."

"Why? It sounds like you were made for each other." John pointed out. "She grew up surrounded by bots and you are surrounded by them every day."

"I think what Rudy is trying to say is, he wants to be a good influence, their relationship be a positive thing, and that is a lot of pressure when you are the first." Dorian smiled at Rudy as Rudy nodded his head in agreement.

"To tell you the truth, Dorian, I think she might be able to learn a lot more from you."

"What?" John and Dorian said in unison, both looked puzzled.

"She had a hard time understanding prejudice particularly between robots and humans when she was first exposed to the outside world. She has written thesis papers detailing the human or emotional element in artificial and synthetic intelligent beings. Not just the DRN; that is how we met. Her work is very controversial and has been disregarded by most of the scientific community." Rudy paused for a moment looking at Dorian. "Would you like to come with me when I meet er?"

At Rudy's request Dorian returned to Rudy's lab at shifts end, Rudy showed Dorian a message he had sent Zohara dated eight months ago.

_ Hello Dr. Zohara,_

_My name is Dr. Randolph Lom; I am supervisor of the police departments synthetic dispatch division. I'm in charge of the hardware end of the android partnering system. I perform service and diagnostics detective MX-43 models and our DRN -0167. _

_I Read your paper on predictable emotional sequences through the evolution synthetic artificial intelligent. I found it quite it to be remarkable! _

_I wondered if you would consider starting a professional dialog._

_ Sincerely – Dr. Randolph Lom _

"Rudy, you dangled me!" Dorian smiled shaking his head. Rudy avoided make eye contact and shrugged his shoulders.

"The next day we talked for six hours, thirty seven minutes, and nine point five seconds. She is sublime; I've never been able to talk to someone the way I talk with er. Robotics, philosophy, art, sex, music, she loves European history…"

Rudy flipped through more photos of Zohara, from all over the world, most of them she was working with or holding children. "She has three doctorates, physiological psychology, developmental psychology, and sociology…"

"So she works with children?"

"Yes… She wants children of her own… Part of the reason she hasn't interacted with men. Oh! She wrote a paper on that too!" Rudy started to page through documents.

"You don't have to show me, she sounds like a very nice person." Rudy nodded and smiled half heartedly. "Have you made any plans to meet her yet?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Typically coffee is a good place to start; I could recommend some highly rated Cafes in our vicinity." The side of Dorian's face lit up as he searched through reviews.

"She doesn't like coffee; another thing we have in common… she'd rather have tea…"

"Alright, there are seventeen…" Rudy cut Dorian off.

"No, that's not what I meant… I can do that. You, you are much more confident than I. You were built that way, and I was born timid."

"If she is your friend, she won't care about that Rudy."

"I know… and she know' as well." Rudy laughed. "We both are socially awkward, at least comparatively." He smiled up at Dorian, who smiled back at him.

"I think John may be right for once; it sounds like you two would make a great pare."

"But that's not what I want! She is… valuable to the ways of worldly men, such as myself. I'm afraid I would take advantage of her." This wasn't something Dorian had expected to hear, not from Rudy. "She is very open and honest, I don't want to…" Rudy had begun to pace a little. "I don't want to be the one who changes her… Takes away…" After a long pause Dorian interjected.

"Innocents?" Rudy nodded. "You are a good man Rudy!" Rudy smiled as Dorian patted his back. "I still think meeting over tea or maybe lunch would be alright." He pulled Rudy in for a half hug.

"She likes Japanese cuisine…" Dorian smile widened.

"I think I know just the place."

"So will you come? Maybe monitor my actions from a nearby table; I don't want to give her the wrong impression."

"O John and I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Oh, so you'll both come! Brilliant! Less pressure with two couples!" Dorian raised his eyebrows and blinked, waiting to see if Rudy would catch what his last sentence had implied.


	2. four is a company

Two days later

"Lunch time Dorian, I thinking Japanese… What about you?" Dorian just smiled. "What no witty remarks? I'd ask it your charge was low, but I know that just makes you whine more, and don't even think about pulling some buttshit like you did last time." Dorian shook his head.

"I am being to enjoy the ambience there."

"Yeah I bet" John rolled his eyes and tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

Rudy hadn't arrived when John and Dorian were seated, John noticed a young lady at the far end of the counter who looked very familiar. She was sitting, shoeless feet tucked underneath her, perching on her ankles like a monkey in a tree. Her nose was stuck in a book, obscuring most of her face. It was a real book; paper pages bound in dark blue leather faded golden print scrolled across the front and back.

"Dorian, who is she?"

"Who is who, John?"

"Don't give me that, her." He lowered his voice and pointed at the oddly attractive young lady. Dorian smiled.

"I'm on my lunch break."

"You don't eat!"

"You say that like you have heard me say it before."

"Zohara?" John's head whipped up at the sound of Rudy's voice behind Dorian. Rudy walking slowly past the two detectives to the young lady Kennex now recognized as Rudy's "friend".

"Rudy!" Her voice was high pitched from excitement but not quite shrill. She jumped off her seat, ran the short distance between them and through her arms around him. "Rudy, Rudy, Rudy! Mumm!" She whispered into his neck as she breathed in his scent. Rudy's face flushed deeply as he swallowed hard and started to breathe rapidly. She pulled away suddenly.

"O I'm sorry!" She looked a little crestfallen. She dropped her hands to her sides. "I was making a scenery memory. Do to the fact a female is attracted to the scent of males with dissimilar genetics; my indulging in your scent triggers an _instinctual response to a female finding you as a superior mate… Sorry." She wiggled her eye brows and brushed nothing off the sleeve of his suit. She blushed and looked down. "And now I'm crossing the touch barrier to invite your physical response." She shook her head as they walked over to where she was sitting before. _

_"__It's not unlike the "catch 22"." Rudy smiled as he sat down._

_"__Yes!" Her eyes light up. "Just because I know it's a carnal reaction doesn't stop me from having them." She sighed and looked relieved. "So how have you been?"_

_"__Splendid! ..." He glanced past John to Dorian who nodded. John narrowed his eyes unsure if he was mad that he was now suck playing babysitter for the nerd and his robot wingman, or if he might enjoy the show. So he went with his default facial expression somewhere between bored and pissed off. "How have you been? Acclimating well?"_

_"__Well… I've never had my own, so it's been AMAZING. I get to __do things like pick out colors of pain__t and __towels__." She said with enthuse. "I've never had control of my physical environment before."_

_"__Yes, I suppose that would be quite a spectacular change." _

_"__I would love to have your opinion on the functionality of my apartment; I don't want to go over bored on the décor, but the whole place feels a little empty…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Our cells were small, highly functional, and I am still fine with a living space such as that… I didn't understand the concept of a "homey" living environment until I started traveling… And I liked that too."_

_Rudy shared stories about a few of his firsts, a lot about school. She watched wide eyed smiling ear to ear. She was so engaged and tuned in he had to remind her to drink her tea before it got cold._

_"__O, Rudy, do you know any of those pick up line jokes? Or your mother jokes? I find them delightful!" She asked after sipping some of her tea._

_"__They aren't something I typically would care to remember but yes, I know a few." _

_"__Would you be so kind, as to indulge my growing love of crude humor?"_

_"__Alright… um… yes! Here's one… _Would you like to demo of my multitouch capabilities?" She giggled and shook her head.

"That's awful! Please do another!"

"Um… Do you believe in love at first optical recognition, or should I ambulate by your location again?"

"Aww! That one was sweet!" The cruder the jokes became the more she laughed and wiggled in her seat. Rudy was a gentleman so he lowered his voice, causing her to lean in closer.

_Nice move Rudy!_ John thought, as she leaded in even closer before erupting with laugher once again. The more she tried to quite herself the more animated she became. Her shoulders would shake and she would wave her hands a bit, whispering for him to stop, than asking him to tell her just one more.

"I don't think this would be classified as normal female behavior…" She took several slow deep breaths. _"__As much as I pretend not to care if I'm like "normal" beings, I think I do… I'm not sure." Her smile and infectious laugher lit up the room. Soon John and everyone less in the room were smiling if not laughing with the couple._

_The time went by quickly, and they were rather entertaining to watch, just about the time Dorian and John needed to leave Rudy directed _Zohara's attention to the two of them.

"Zohara, this is John and Dorian, John, Dorian, this is Zohara." She offered them each her hand, firm grip and a warm smile bowing her head slightly to each of them in turn.

"Thank you! I'm rather selfish about my friends, I'm sure the two of you would agree." She turned and looked into Rudy's eyes for a brief moment, then shifted her gazes back to the detectives. "The world would be the worse without Rudy in it! And thank you again for your tireless work, your jobs are quite demanding ones!"

"You are very welcome!" Dorian smiled, and met her embrace.

"Yeah, just do'in our jobs." She bowed at John's response, instead of offering him a hug.

"You do them magnificently by all accounts I have heard."

"Yeah well, stick around; there are some people who I wouldn't mind you repeating that to." Her gave her a half smile and nod. "Let's go Dorian…"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Zohara."

"Very nice to meet you too Dorian!"

John and Dorian watched Rudy and Zohara leave after exchanging an embrace outside the restaurant.

"Funny how we all just bumped into each other like that!" John half smirked and glared at Dorian, who just smiled and stared out the window

"Yes, it was very serendipitous."

"Right! Sure it was."

**Review please, let me know if I should keep going**


	3. sweet emotion

"Zohara is very nice." Dorian looked across the lab at Rudy who was fiddling with some wiring. "Thank you for inviting me to come along." Rudy looked up and blinked, having been pulled from his thoughts.

"O yes! She's brilliant! And your covert approach was fantastic! After we had talked I wondered if it would be putting too much pressure on her, meeting three people instead of one. John even looked like he hadn't expected to see us; he's done much more undercover work than the both of us so…" Rudy shrugged. "You know!" Dorian could help but smile. Rudy became quite and thoughtful once more, he was staring at the work before him but wasn't really looking at it. "Do you think you could, that is if you wouldn't mind… It's just…" He put down his soldering iron and rubbed his eyes, they were a little blood shot.

"Are you ok? I thought you had been sleeping better?"

"O, well yes, I mean my night terrors have almost stopped completely." He smiled and sighed, then fixed his jaw and furrowed his brow. Pushing the thought of how Zohara had helped him with her meditation exercises, he hadn't told her he envisioned a beautiful woman as his guide. Or that lately it had been her guiding him through his dream world. "She asked if I would visit her apartment, I agreed… But I am wondering if it was a good idea. She told me the night of our meeting she had felt very…" Rudy looked around the room then swallowed. "… Moved or um effected by me… or a… my physical presences." He looked at Dorian, hoping he was reading between the lines of his last remark.

"She's physically attracted to you?" Rudy looked relieved that he didn't have to say it.

"You might have guessed I'm not the type to make the first move, I respect her a great deal! She… is very forward…" He looked at Dorian again hoping he would once again connect the dots and spare him.

"It would be hard to say no to a beautiful young woman like Zohara." It looked like a great weight had been lifted off Rudy's shoulders.

"So back to my original query, would you go in my stead?"

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Yes, and the issue of… ahem…a… attraction, we are both attracted to one another, just for different reasons. So have we…"

"Want to remain just friends?"

"Yes!" Rudy looked even more relieved. He then handed Dorian a data file. "Her address and what not." Dorian nodded as he took the file. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Then Rudy went back to work. The data file contained a great deal of information about the experiment she had been part of, also her various published works. Dorian found them fascinating; in one, she sighted cases of MXs malfunctions that would seem to solve themselves as simple childlike behavior. They weren't running show and then suddenly update… They were being stubborn. She also theorized that the MXs harbored emotional resentment towards the DRNs. Not unlike a child conceived to replace the death of a sibling. She also used comparative studies of highly advanced children like "cromes" adverse reactions to the higher expectations. Mentally and physically they had no problem meeting the standers set for them, however emotionally they were rarely more developed than a "normal child". She made a statistical model showing if they had not been genetically altered, the rate of depression and mental illness that would be a result. She then used that model to build another model to give a possible explanation for the so called "malfunctions" of the DRNs. Adding the rate of mental illness, and personality disorders that could result from occupations like criminal enforcement. Her conclusion was they had not be given the time to experience society and human culture to help them grow emotionally. Their malfunctions weren't malfunctions; they were the result of mental illness that came from having real emotions found in organic life forms.

Because she had so little data, and had no way of testing her hypothesizes she was discredited. Somehow Dorian felt vindicated by what she said, it was logical but sympathetic to the distress he had felt and still felt, from time to time. He felt an emotional connection to this young lady, gratitude maybe? She had never met a DRN, and had worked from case files and audio feeds. She might not have written this to defend him personally but she had defended him and all the other DRNs. She didn't blame them or their creator; she believed it was a simple matter of their unprepared emotional states. That you couldn't just turn on a soul and expect it to be ready to face the worst of society.

Dorian called Zohara to make plans to visit.

"Hello this is _Dorian_." They said Dorian in unison.

"Good morning!" She yawned

"Did I disturb you? Rudy told me you were an early riser."

"O no! I have been up for hours… since 3AM, I was just mediating, makes me sleepy sometimes. How are you this lovely morning?"

"I am quite well, thank you. Is there a time that would suit you best for our meeting?"

"Currently I have taken a sabbatical from my normal work, whenever you are available, and I do mean anytime, unless I work I have not set sleeping pattern."

"I guess the next question is where would we meet?"

"I could pick you up from you place of work… Would you mind shopping with me? I am still unfamiliar with the cities landscape."

"If you think I would be helpful."

"Thank you!"

"How about this Friday night?"

"I will plan on it, just let me know if any case comes up, I understand important you like yours takes persistent" Dorian smiled

"Until then?"

"Yes, thank you Dorian, have a good day."

"Goodbye Zohara, have a nice day."

Friday

"Good morning John!" John's lip curled slightly in response to his partners chipper mood. It was an overcast rainy day but Kennex was wearing large dark sunglasses. He winced at the thought of 9+ hours with Dorian, could be worse… I could be riding with Mighty Mouse (Detective Richard Paul) then again if they were forced to work together he just might have the satisfaction of shooting him. He began to laugh to himself; witch quickly stopped by the shooting pain it caused. Side effect of the meds and "other means" he'd been using to try and drive deeper into his memory. He noticed Dorian studying him.

"Hang over." He growled. "Just a good old fashion human hang over, so quit your scanning and say whatever it is you're gonna say. I'd tell you to shut up or threaten to shoot you, but I'm too tried to care." He cracked his neck, sending shooting pain into his skull, but once that was gone most of the pressure in his neck and at the base of his skull was gone too. "What are you even doing here Dorian, it's our day off?"

"Same as you John, staff meeting."

"Doesn't all of this stuff get up loaded into you anyways?"

"It's called team work."

"It's call bullshit having to come in on your day off…" He massaged his temples. "And at 7am for Christ's sake!"

"Well you could look at it as having the rest of the day off, instead of having to interrupt any plans we could have made for this evening."

"Yeah, cause you're busy on a Friday night." He smirked, Dorian nodded and smiled.

"I'm helping Rudy, well Zohara." His eyes were fixed ahead as they walked into the large conference room.

"Right…" John yawned, that hurt worse than laughing had. After a lot of long winded talk without saying much of anything John was relieved to find out he would be able to leave soon. At that point his mind checked out almost completely, he have Dorian fill him in later.

**Review, let me know if I should keep going**


End file.
